


Dream Lover

by Galen_Wordwyrm



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alcohol, Character Study, Conversations, Desiree (Danny Phamtom) Redemption, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Nudity, Redemption, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galen_Wordwyrm/pseuds/Galen_Wordwyrm
Summary: Desiree the wish-granting ghost has been causing problems for the entire long span of her undeath, being stopped or thwarted only rarely, most recently by that pest Danny Phantom.Now she's encountered a mere mortal who's seemingly simple request could cost the immortal trickster more than she dares admit she has...
Relationships: Desiree/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> Who wants some Desiree redemption fic?

Chaos ran riot in the streets of Amity Park. Reality warped, bent, and folded in pockets as people’s random whims, petty grievances, hidden longings, and deepest, darkest wishes were granted, usually with tragic and horrific effect.

The entity responsible laughed in delight as the detestable mortals suffered the consequences of having their every aspiration fulfilled instantly. Long hair, black as a broken heart, flowed and rippled on the same ectoplasmic currents that twisted at her own phantasmal form.

Desiree hadn’t felt this powerful, this sated in decades. “You’ve all gotten exactly what you wanted, and everything you deserve”, she purred, gloating.

She was free again, and an entire greedy, petty, vindictive world was going to pay for slighting her. And this time, it looked like that interfering do-gooder wasn’t around to stop her. Desiree planned to enjoy herself.

“Excuse me.”

The calm tone cut through Desiree's haze of revenge fantasy like a splash of chill water. She spun in mid-air, her one visible eye glowing ruby, hair surging in a dark wave.

“Oh. Hello", the vindictive spirit purred insinuatingly as she drifted closer. “And what can I do for you?”

“You’re responsible for all of this?”, the bearded interloper queried, a wave of his hand encompassing the chaos and destruction.

Desiree laughed, truly amused, arms crossed under her bosom. “Not at all!”, she lied. “I just gave every person no more and no less than what they wished for.”

The man stood there, regarding Desiree silently from behind his spectacles for long moments, hands in his pockets, assessing the situation. The neighborhood continued to deteriorate by the minute.

“Alright", he nodded. “I’d like you to undo all of the damage that has been done by you granting people's wishes and spend no less than forty continuous hours as a completely mundane and average human starting at nine o’clock tonight.”

“Pardon me?!”, Desiree flared, not quite believing what this impudent mortal had just asked for. “Why should I spend a single minute as a wretched human?”

A shrug of tee-shirt clad shoulders, apparently conceding her point. “It’s okay. I’m not surprised that what I asked for exceeds your ability.”

“Exceeds my—?!” Desiree towered into the darkening sky. “The impudence! Presuming I couldn’t grant your simple wish!”

Bolts of eldritch energy burst forth from Desiree's slender palms, reversing her magic, repairing the damage, healing injuries, and undoing all of her mischief.

Panting slightly from the exertion, exhilarated at the prospect of putting the upstart in his place, Desiree turned to confront her most recent victim, only to find him writing in a small inexpensive coil-bound pocket notebook with a silvery-blue mechanical pencil, tearing the page loose before handing it to her.

“What’s this?!”, the emerald-skinned apparition demanded.

“My address”, he explained, unconcerned at the display of indignation. “You’re going to need a place to stay while you’re human. See you in three hours.”

*-*-*

The sun had set in a glorious display of scarlet, gold, crimson, and pale saffron, the cool blue of evening heralding the coming dark of night. The lone occupant of the one-bedroom apartment on the seventh floor set aside the rather predictable mass-market science-fiction novel he'd been distracting himself with, glanced at the time, got up off the admittedly comfortable couch he'd bought second hand in college, and moved to unlock the door, anticipating the arrival of his guest.

He had no way of knowing if the flighty and temperamental spirit he'd invited to his home would actually carry out the second part of his request. 

“Nothing ventured, nothing gained", he shrugged philosophically, turning around. And stopped short. “Gah—!”

He was no longer alone. 

The spirit, ghost, known as Deisree stood unannounced in the middle of the modest living room, black hair cascading to her hips, one eye concealed by an ebony lock of her glorious mane. Completely nude except for the gold bracelets adorning her slender wrists.

“That’s an unusual way to greet your guest", Desiree teased, left arm beneath her considerable bosom, hand supporting her opposite elbow, fingers of her right hand curled near her smiling lips.

“Let me get you something to wear…”, the apartment's tenant sighed, pointedly looking over Desiree’s head. He disappeared into the small bedroom, returning with a plain white tee-shirt and pair of dark navy blue track pants. “They’re going to be large on you. Would you like to take a shower first?”

“Are you implying I’m unclean?!”, Desiree's temper flared, arms rigid, straight down, hands clenched by her hips in indignation.

He shrugged, eyes averted. “Not in the least. I’m asking if you’d like to bathe, as I’m guessing it’s been quite some time since you were able to appreciate a good, hot soak.”

“Oh…”

“I’ll put your clothes in the bathroom", he offered, then resumed his place on the couch, returning to his reading.

Desiree padded into the bathroom, staring in incomprehension at the various chromed knobs in the bathtub shower stall, and stalked back to the living room, still naked.

“Show me.”

A raised eyebrow as he peered at her over his paperback. “Pardon me?”

Desiree crossed her arms over her bare breasts. “I don't know how anything works in there”, she admitted.

“Ah.”

Explanation of the hot and cold water supply, followed by adjusting the temperature to Desiree's liking, then a demonstration of the shower diverter. “Soap and shampoo are already in the stall, towels are on the rack above the toilet. I hope you don’t mind if I bought you a hairbrush on my way home.”

“No, I don’t mind", Desiree blushed slightly, stepping into the bathtub under the warm spray. Her host slid the shower door closed behind her with a rattle. The sluicing hot water was luxury, sheeting in a sybaritic cascade over her skin. Perhaps there were some things being human again was good for…

Almost an hour later, Desiree wandered out to the living room, dressed, hairbrush in hand, hair still slightly damp, and sat down on the couch. Her host moved over slightly, not crowding her as she started to brush out her mass of hair. Two moisture-beaded glasses sat on the coffee table on either side of a plate of fig newtons, one pale yellow-green, the other cola dark.

Her host sipped from the cola, set the glass down and turned a page in his book. A warm breeze sighed through the screen beyond the slightly open patio door to the balcony, ruffling the floor-to-ceiling curtains.

Running the brush through her hair, Desiree asked; “What’s in the glass?”

“Limonana", was the reply. “Mint lemonade.”

Curiosity piqued, Desiree took a cautious sip. The tartly sweet lemon complimented by the bright heat of mint flowed over her tongue, soothing her throat that she hadn't realized was parched. 

“Delicious!”, she smiled. “What do you want?”

Another page turned. “Nothing.”

“You’re lying!”, Desiree purred. “Nobody is kind to a stranger for no reason! Everybody wants something!”

“My physical wants are satisfied", her enigmatic host replied, still reading. “My other needs are few.”

“Wealth! Everybody wants to be rich!”

“Tax headaches, explaining to police and government my sudden increase in income. Pass.” A faint, irritating smile.

“Romance!”, Desiree crowed, drawing a veil of ebony hair across her face alluringly.

“Are you sure you don’t mean sex?”

“I—well, I mean…yes! Alright! I mean sex!”, Desiree barked in frustration, slamming the hairbrush onto the coffee table, crossing her arms and looking away from her host.

“Then say so.”

Desiree fumed. “Why am I here?”

“You’re free to leave anytime”, his calm voice pointed out as he turned another page. “You know where the door is.”

“And go where? I’m still a weak human until noon the day after tomorrow!”

The book closed on a finger to mark his place. “Please accept my apologies. If you’d prefer, I’ll call you a cab and you can while away the remaining hours at a local hotel, which I will pay for. While you make up your mind, are you hungry?”

“What?!”

“Do you require sustenance? Does the prospect of a meal entice you?”, he grinned through his neatly trimmed beard, setting aside his book.

Desiree's stomach growled alarmingly.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’. Vegetarian pizza alright?”

She sat there, curled up on the couch, arms wrapped around herself, defensive, mortified by the betrayal of her own body. It was intolerable.

“Pizza will be here in about forty-five minutes", her host announced, closing the connection on his cell-phone after ordering and paying online, including the driver's tip. 

“At least tell me your name", Desiree growled.

“ ‘Usul' will do for now.”

“That’s not your real name!”

‘Usul' grinned. “I invited a powerful, potentially malevolent, definitely vindictive spirit into my home. Crazy, yes. Not stupid”, he waved a finger at her.

“Why?”

That infuriating smile. “Are you sure you want to know the answer?”

“Tell me!”, Desiree demanded, turning to confront Usul. “Tell me why you have done this to me!”

Usul suddenly leaned close, his dark eyes staring at her green. “Maybe because I think you have a damned good reason for being such a cynic.” 

That caught her off guard. “What?”

“People don’t lash out at others for no reason", Usul nodded, leaning away from her. “It’s trite but true: Hurt people hurt people.”

Desiree blinked, confounded.

“He threw me out…”, she admitted quietly.

Usul moved to sit cross-legged on the couch, left arm along the back, curled right hand on the couch arm supporting his jaw. Listening, his posture open and accepting, non-judgemental.

Sitting cross-legged herself, black hair drawn forward over her shoulder, Desiree looked down at her hands in her lap. “I was young, younger than I appear now, my Sultan's favorite concubine. He…he said he loved me, that he would build a palace for me. That I would want for nothing.”

Desiree looked away, staring at the wall, fist to her mouth, lip trembling, her emotions still as hurtful, fierce and raw and fresh as that awful day…

“He…his wife grew jealous of me, of us”, Desiree confessed, voice low and tight with barely suppressed rage. “She ordered my Sultan to cast me out! Me! His favorite!”

“Inexcusable.”

“That wasn’t the worst of it!”, Desiree snapped. “The true betrayal was my Sultan obeyed her! Cast me aside like a soiled slipper! I gave him everything, everything! My heart, my soul, my body and honor! And he left me to die in gutter like a dog!”

“You hated him for it.” 

“Yes!”, the one time concubine howled, dainty fists pounding on her thighs, bracelets jangling. “Oh, how I hated him! With my last breath as I lay dying, starving, I cursed him, and every greedy person like him! I vowed I would give anything to make them pay for using others!”

Usul flicked his right hand open, dismissive. “You’re right”, he sighed in agreement.

“What?!” Desiree was astounded, mouth open in surprise.

“What the Sultan and his wife did to you was unforgivable.”

“I—I…I don’t understand!”

Usul held up his hand, counting off his arguments by raising fingers one after the other.

“One, you trusted the Sultan. Two, you genuinely loved him. Three, he betrayed your trust and devotion. Four, he abandoned you in your hour of need, going back on his sworn oaths and promises to you”, he explained. “No wonder you were vengeful.”

Desiree nodded, emphatic. Confused. “You…you understand. But…why…you show me kindness, yet say you expect nothing, desire nothing in return. Why?”

Usul shrugged expressively. “You were once human, and deserve to be treated as such.”

“Don’t you dare pity me!”, the former spirit accused, jabbing a finger at her host.

He leaned towards her, grinning, challenging. “I reserve my pity for the innocent!”

“You agreed I had been wronged!”

“Precisely!”, Usul nodded, pointing his finger at the ceiling in triumph. “And you chose vengeance upon those who had not personally wronged you.”

Desiree blinked, unsettled, hands gripping her crossed legs.

“You’re impossible!”, she glared.

Usul tipped his head in acknowledgment. “I do try.”

Desiree scoffed indignantly, hands on her hips.

The door buzzer sounded, announcing the arrival of their pizza. Usul admitted the delivery driver via the intercom panel by the door, Desiree glaring at him. Moments later Usul carried the wide flat box to the coffee table, handed the untouched plate of cookies to Desiree, requesting she put it on the end table beside the couch, moved the two drink glasses, put the pizza down and flipped open the lid. A faint wisp of fragrant vapor ghosted up from the open container.

“Enjoy", Usul smiled as he resumed his seat on the couch.

Desiree had seen others eat pizza, observed as those who had wished for an endless supply gorge themselves sick on the dish. She’d never eaten it. She hadn’t needed to. “Uh…”

“Like this." Usul lifted a slice out of the box, trailing gooey strands of melted cheese, and took a bite from the narrow pointed end.

Desiree imitated her host. Intense, unexpected savory tastes flooded her mouth as the semi-melted cheese stung her tongue. “Ahh! Haht, haht, haht", she panted, hand grabbing frantically for the almost forgotten limonana, gulping down several large sips, cooling her tongue.

“You alright?”, Usul smiled, taking a third bite from his own slice.

Desiree glowered at him. “You might have warned me…”

A shrug. “Now you know.” Usul sighed, relaxing.

The odd pairing, mortal and spirit-made-flesh, ate in silence for several minutes.

Usul picked up the remote control for the television, thumbing the power on, then swapped the remote for his cell-phone, activating a media app, and selected a title.

“What are you doing?”

“Bad movie and pizza night”, Usul nodded, putting down his cell-phone, sitting back and taking a sip of his lukewarm drink, making a face. “Bleh!”

“Gone warm and flat”, he explained her quizzical raised eyebrow.

“Maybe you would do the same for mine?”, Desiree inquired. 

Usul nodded, rising, taking both glasses to the kitchen, emptying and refilling both glasses, adding something to his own glass from a small flask, then returning to the couch, placing the fresh cold limonana before Desiree.

Curious, Desiree impulsively stole a large sip from Usul’s glass, making a face at the sear of alcohol in the drink. She coughed at the unexpected sensation.

“You should have asked", Usul grumbled. “Spiced rum and cola. Acquired taste.”

“Oof…”, Desiree wheezed.

He sighed. “And how many religious laws did you just violate?”

Desiree pealed delighted laughter. “I’m a spirit, condemned to wander the earth for eternity for my wrath! And you’re concerned about that?! I died unshriven and kāfirah!”

“I had no desire to inadvertently offend you”, Usul frowned. “And I want my drink back.”

“I’m your guest, am I not?”, the attractive young woman smiled haughtily.

Usul sighed. “I have some arak in the cupboard.”

“So you did have nefarious designs on me!”, Desiree grinned smugly.

“Not in the least”, Usul shook his head. “I did some research and tried to anticipate your tastes, not knowing enough about your background.”

“Arak is vile. Bitter with aniseed”, the young woman flicked a dismissive hand with a jangle of bracelets. “I’ll keep this.”

“It’s your head…”, Usul shrugged, rising to make himself a replacement drink.

Close to half-past midnight, Usul plucked the tilting glass from his guest's loosening fingers, setting it on the table, and went to the bedroom, returning minutes later laden with sheets, a duvet, and pillows.

“I’d like to get some sleep", he announced. 

Desiree opened one eye, bleary, looking up at Usul in the blue light from the television. “Who’s stopping you?”

“You, actually.”

“Hah…?” Desiree was more than a little confused.

“You get the bed in my room. I’m on the couch”, Usul nodded, dropping the bedding on the indicated furniture, then extending his hand to help a visibly inebriated Desiree up.

“No man touches me unless I wish it!”, the former ghost sniffed disdainfully.

“It’s assistance to get on your feet, not a marriage proposal", came the deadpan reply. “If you don’t want my help, you can crawl to bed for all I care.” 

On her third failed attempt to get up from the couch, Desiree finally extended her hand, sighing in annoyance. “Fine…”, she groaned, admitting defeat.

Moments later she was standing next to the wide queen-size bed, wriggling the track pants down her shapely legs, then laying down, sliding in between the sheets with a groan. She’d forgotten what exhaustion felt like. And how comfortable pillows were. 

Desiree was asleep before she knew it.


	2. To Wish Was To Hope

Three things woke Desiree several hours later. Daylight filtering through the gap in the dark curtains, the scent of food, and the need to relieve the unpleasant pressure in her bladder. She rolled out of bed, stumbling to the bathroom.

Moments later, dressed only in the white tee-shirt from the previous night and her bracelets, Desiree slumped on a folding wooden chair, chin sleepily propped up in one hand, elbow on the space-saving fold down table, watching Usul in the small kitchen. 

“O.J.?”, he offered, pouring the liquid into a glass.

“I…guess?”

He passed her the glass before pouring another for himself.

“Why are you going to all this effort?”, Desiree grumbled after taking a sip of orange juice.

“How’s the head?”

Desiree scoffed. “Being a ghost didn’t hurt. And you dodged the question.”

Her host put two plates of warm pancakes on the pass-through above the table before joining her, carrying his own drink and utensils for both of them. Usul seated himself, offering Desiree her choice of strawberry or apricot syrup for her pancakes, spreading spoonfuls of sweet-smelling coarse brown crystals on his own before dribbling chilled lemon juice over his plate. 

“I prefer brown sugar and lemon", he admitted. “Acquired the taste from my father, who was British.”

Desiree stared at Usul, utensils in either hand.

“What is wrong with you?!”, she demanded. “You’re treating me like a—”

“Guest? A fellow human being?”, Usul queried. “Or like an interesting person I’d like to get to know better?”

“In a little over twenty-four hours, I return to being a ghost who can grant any wish!”, Desiree barked, slapping her utensils to the table, bracelets jangling. “You should be cowering at the thought!”

Usul chewed a bite of pancake meditatively. “Have I insulted you or given you any reason to be angry with me?” 

“Well…no", Desiree admitted, shoulders slumping, her temper cooling.

“Do you like fighting with Danny Phantom?”

“He’s just…”, Desiree flustered.

“Stopping you from hurting people who did nothing to you?”

“You’re as bad as he is!”

Usul pointed with his fork at her plate. “Eat your breakfast.”

Mind whirling, confused, Desiree poured golden apricot syrup on her pancakes.

After they had eaten, mostly in silence, Desiree sat frowning on the couch as Usul stacked the morning's dirty dishes in the dishwasher and closed the door, then started the cleaning cycle.

“What would you like to do today?”

The question jarred Desiree out of her foul mood. No-one had ever asked her what she wanted. She stared at Usul as he sat beside her.

“What do you mean?”, the former ghost inquired, suspicious. 

“We can go out, get you something other than my clothes for you to wear, go to the museum, go for a wander in the park, fly a kite, enjoy a meal in a restaurant, go dancing, anything you want", the dark-haired man beside her said. “Or if you prefer, we can stay here, play a board game, watch movies, have a conversation…or you can sit there and sulk. Your choice.”

Desiree blinked. She’d spent so long catering to the whims and desires of others she’d forgotten her own dreams. “What if I demanded to be swathed in silk and fed delicacies?”, she challenged.

Usul held up a small rectangle of colored plastic pinched between the index and second fingers of his right hand. “Debit card and a healthy bank account. Would you like to go first in the shower before we depart?”

“I…you…”, Desiree flustered. “Stop doing that!”

Usul blinked at her innocently. “Doing what?”

“Stop treating me like a—”

“Person?” That irritating half-smile.

“I refuse to be in your debt!”, Desiree snarled.

“Gifts freely given are not a debt."

“I don’t want your gifts! Tell me what you want! Make a wish!”, Desiree implored him, palms up, reaching out to him.

“You can’t grant wishes right now”, Usul argued good-naturedly.

“Why are you so difficult?!”

Usul leaned toward Desiree. “Why aren’t you more selective?”

Hands to either side of her head, fingers tangled in her long black hair, Desiree yelled at Usul, “You’re driving me crazy! All I want to do is grant your stupid wish and return to my…my…”

“State of non-existence, subject to the unreasonable whims of a fickle horde of ignorant humanity, obeying without question or reason, giving everything and receiving no consideration in return?”

“Stop being so reasonable and understanding!”, Desiree screamed. “I—I don’t know how to handle it!”

“I’m pissing you off, aren’t I?”

“Yes!”, Desiree snarled. “Gods above and below, you’re infuriating! And not just you! All the petty, greedy, nasty, lazy wishes I’ve ever granted!”

Usul snickered. 

“What?!”, Desiree demanded, breathing hard, annoyed, face half-hidden by her hair.

“If I tell you, will you swear you will not react in anger?”, Usul grinned.

“Fine!”

“Swear it. I want to hear your promise”, her host nodded.

“I promise not to seek revenge or act in anger to harm you in any way", Desiree muttered through clenched teeth, hands balled into fists. “Now tell me!”

“I didn’t make a wish yesterday. You chose to become a human for forty hours of your own free will.”

Desiree blinked, shocked. He was right. Usul hadn’t actually made a wish yesterday.

He’d asked her, politely, to stop hurting people. He’d challenged her pride.

“Why?” Her voice was small, quiet.

Usul's smile was gentle, without a hint of irony or mockery. “You’re lonely. Here you are, the power to warp and change the fabric of reality with the snap of your fingers, and you can’t achieve the thing you want most.”

“And what do you think I want?!”, Desiree snapped. “What could a mere mortal ever give me?”

He shrugged. “Dignity. Respect. Recognition. Affection. Any or all of those. Maybe even plain honesty.”

“Aren’t you scared of me? Of what I can do?” She was perplexed.

Usul threw back his head in laughter. “Of course I am! I’d be insane not to be sitting here in terror, knowing that you could snuff me out in a heartbeat, erase me so thoroughly I’d wouldn’t even be the whisper of a memory!”

Desiree sat there, looking at Usul for several long minutes.

“Are we going out or not?”, he finally asked. “I’m happy either way.”

Desiree closed her eyes. She was so tired. “Please make a wish…”, she whispered.

His voice, soft, was closer to her than she expected. “Alright. Your don’t even have to stop being human to grant it.”

She opened her eyes, staring at him, confused. “I don’t understand…”

“I wish you would allow me, of your own free will, to offer you a hug and tell you you’re not a bad person.”

“Even though I’m kāfirah?”, her eyes darted, searching for the deception, the expected betrayal.

“That doesn’t matter to me.” Honesty and acceptance in his expression.

“Wish granted!”, Desiree lunged to embrace Usul, clinging to him, flinching, then accepting his touch as his arms gently returned the embrace. 

She’d missed this, longed for this. Simple human contact. Without the demands of intimacy.

She’d been defensive for so long, been disappointed too many times. No-one had ever met the impossible standards she’d set after her heart had been so callously broken.

Now one cunning, thoughtful, honest person had broken through her defenses.

Her initial hitching sob surprised both of them. 

“Shhhhh….”, Usul murmured. “It’s alright…it’s alright…you’re safe here, Dizereh…”

Desiree sobbed, wailing, howling. She was so lonely, so abandoned, she gave and gave and gave, no-one ever thanking her. She pounded her small fist on Usul's shoulder as he gently rocked her, soothing her as she ugly cried, tears trickling down her cheeks.

Some time later, after the worst of the tears had passed, Desiree let out a quiet hiccup-sob, leaning against Usul. “You must think I’m such a weakling”, she whispered. “Not even one full day as a human, a woman again, and I’m an emotional wreck, crying like a child!”

Usul scoffed gently, thumb wiping a tear off her soft cheek. “Rather the opposite.”

A deep hitching breath, Desiree sighed, exhausted, resting her head against Usul's chest. “I don’t understand…”

“You just had a pretty major breakdown”, he explained gently. “You released, expressed, gods know how many years, decades of hurt, disappointment, and frustration. To do that you had to feel safe. You needed to have a sliver of trust in someone in order for you to open up that way.”

Desiree took a deep breath, relaxing, tension flowing out of her.

“Comfortable?” Amused.

“Hush!” Desiree snuggled closer. “I forgot how tiring being human is.” She reached down, pulling the duvet up over her shoulders, nesting. Truth was, if she allowed herself to be honest, she was comfortable. And she did feel safe, at least a little bit. Usul made no demands of her, wanted nothing from her other than simple companionship.

Why shouldn’t she trust him?

When she woke, Usul was reading again. 

“How long was I asleep?”

“About three hours", Usul replied, turning a page.

Desiree sighed. “Twenty-four hours, and I’m a ghost again, and I'm sleeping away my opportunity…”

“To do what?”

Such a simple question, but it shook Desiree.

“I want—“, Desiree trembled, holding herself back. Could she trust him? Should she trust him?

“Hmm?” He was distracted. “What is it you want?”

Desiree lunged gently upward, her lips seeking his, hungry, demanding. A faint plaintive whimper of longing, a need to touch and be touched. 

Usul's book was set aside, his hands tentatively stroking, caressing, teasing, fingers combing her long hair.

Panting slightly, Desiree broke the kiss. “Oh, my…I forgot how very good that feels…”

Usul brushed a lock of her soft black hair out of her face so he could gaze into her eyes. “Dizereh, I need to be very, very careful right now…”

Desiree shivered, her green eyes searching his face. “How do you know my name? My true name? Why should you be careful?”

A quiet chuckle from Usul. “Your name was easy. Ten minutes research and a linguistics database, plus a bit of a lucky guess. As to the other…” He shifted slightly under her, getting more comfortable on the couch. “If I am not exceedingly aware of my situation, I could find myself being more attracted to you than I already am.”

“You find me attractive?”, Desiree smiled, fingers tracing spirals in the material of his tee-shirt.

“Very.”

“Why?”, Desiree inquired. “Why are you attracted to me?”

“You’re an enigma with boundless possibilities”, Usul said, one arm around her shoulders, the other tucked behind his head.

Desiree pouted theatrically. “I’m not beautiful to you?”

“Appearance is superficial—”

A bark of disbelieving laugher at Usul's statement.

“- and I find I’d rather get to know the person rather than the wrapping paper”, Usul finished.

Desiree was silent for a moment, thinking. “You didn’t answer my question. Not really. So, tell me truthfully, do you think I’m beautiful?”

Silence.

Usul nodded eventually. “As a sunrise.”

“Why are you afraid of being attracted to me?”

“If I answer you, will you let me buy you ice cream?”, Usul suggested.

Desiree propped her chin up in left hand, arm on Usul's chest, fingers of her right hand playing with the short fair hair over his eyes. “What kind of ice cream?”

“I know a place with more than a hundred flavors.”

“You may buy me this ice cream", Desiree grinned.

Usul sighed. “If I get attracted to you, more than I already am, if I start to care for you, I won’t want this, now, your time with me, to end.”

“You desire me?” Teasing, coquettish, eyes half-closed.

“I am trying very hard to behave myself right now", Usul warned her, quietly. 

“What would we do after the ice cream?”

“Anything you like”, Usul promised, glad to change the subject.

“Anything?”, Desiree smiled impishly, far too appealing.

“No excessive property damage and no hurting people”, Usul frowned, knowing he'd missed something important, “but other than that, yes.”

Desiree moved, rising up on all fours, rearing back to shrug off the duvet over her shoulders to puddle in soft folds behind her hips, wriggling, stripping off the borrowed tee-shirt, tossing it aside, sitting with her hands on her hips, her black hair a lustrous midnight cascade down her back, exposing herself to Usul’s gaze.

He swallowed hard, trying to not stare at the voluptuous woman kneeling on the couch in front of him. This was incredibly bad.

“Wha—?”

“After we have the ice cream, I want to be with you!”, Desiree grinned.

“Uhh…”

“Did you not say we could do anything I wanted after the ice cream?”, the now naked young woman challenged proudly.

Usul laughed weakly. “Uhh, yes I did, and how did I not see this coming…” Pushing his glasses up, he rubbed at his face. “I’m an idiot.”

Desiree smiled at him smugly.

“I need a shower", Usul grumbled, settling his glasses back in place. “Can I get up?” Desiree gracefully rose from the couch, bracelets jangling quietly, lips quirked in a small victorious smile.

Rolling off the couch, he stood up and moved to the bathroom, shedding his clothes while the shower warmed up, stepping under the warm water, doing his best to quiet the thunder in his ears, the pounding of his pulse, hands over his face, breathing in the steam.

He hadn’t expected to get this far in over his head.

Cool air rushed in as the shower door rattled aside in its tracks, Desiree stepping into the shower behind Usul, sliding the door shut.

“This is a very, very bad idea", Usul muttered, as he turned around to confront his guest. 

Desiree stepped close, embracing Usul, her head barely coming up to his shoulder, her large soft breasts pressing against him, sable hair dampening in the spray. “I disagree", she said, voice husky with emotion. “You asked me to become human for a reason, and now you don’t want to accept the responsibility for the results.”

“I’m not your Sultan", Usul pointed out gently. “I’ve made no demands of you—”

“You’ve made every demand of me", Desiree chided him, “and now I’m a woman, with wants and needs, a woman who remembers...” Her hand behind his head pulled him down to her kiss, gasping slightly when she felt his hands caress her back, fingers trailing down her spine, firmly gripping the soft curve of her bottom. “Yesssss…”

Desiree lifted and hooked her right leg around Usul's left, hunching her hips close to him, nipping playfully at his chest. 

A gasp of warning, Usul's hands slamming out to brace against the wall and shower door. “Careful! Bad knee! I don’t want us to fall in here!”

Her sharp fingernails raked pleasant fire down either side of his back. “You’re no fun…”, Desiree pouted playfully, then gasped as Usul pinned her to the back wall of the shower, yelping as his lips fastened on her left nipple, groaning in pleasure as he suckled, gently nipping with his teeth, sighing as his fingers sought, found her cleft, teasing the sensitive nub at the apex until her hips bucked in response, lifting her left leg, foot on the bathtub rim, allowing greater access, inviting him to ravish her.

“More…”, Desiree moaned. “Much more…Oh! Yesssss…hmmmm, ohhh!”, she whimpered as his middle finger slipped into her, gently probing, sliding deeper, flexing, his thumb teasing her pearl. Fingers tangled in her own black mane, then in Usul's short hair, clutching him to her breast as her other hand slapped the tile wall while she whined and panted, shuddering, moaning her release. 

Usul stood under the streaming water, staring at her, conflicting emotions warring on his face. “Ì—”

She cut him off with a lusty kiss, her hand gripping him below, squeezing. “Do not apologize. I wanted this.”

“If you let me speak", Usul grinned, “I was about to invite you out to dinner, as is customary in such situations.”

Desiree smiled, tempting him, feeling him pulse in her hand. “And your intentions toward me?”

His turn to kiss her, hungry, demanding. “Have changed.”


	3. Wishes Do Come True

Desiree, dressed in a new ankle-length dark teal ombre silk skirt and white off-the-shoulder peasant blouse, sat on the bench beside Usul, legs crossed, one foot idly tapping her sandal against her heel as she daintily spooned up small bites of lemon-strawberry sherbet from a paper cup, a translucent teal silk scarf that matched her skirt tied around her long black hair fluttering softly in the late afternoon breeze. She smiled.

“How many hearts have you broken, being this seductive?”

Hands behind his head, eyes closed, leaning back against the sidewalk bench outside ‘Gelato Forte', enjoying the warmth of the sun, Usul paused before replying. “With any luck, damn few. I…have a dislike for causing discomfort.”

A pause.

“How, why do you think I’m being seductive?”, Usul inquired, amused.

Desiree scraped the bottom of the cup with her spoon, chasing the last remnants of her treat, a sly knowing smile on her lips. “The air of mystery, the quiet loner, brooding in his tower… all very romantic to the right kind of woman.”

A scoff of amusement. “I'm no mystery”, Usul shook his head. “I work, come home, and prefer not to disturb others. I like solitude because I can think. And I don’t brood. I’m just not…boisterous.”

“You work? What is your occupation?”

“Materials stress analysis engineer”, Usul replied, then explained more at Desiree's doubtful expression. “I figure out what it takes to break various kinds of things. Or why something that shouldn’t have broken, did.”

Desiree handed him her empty cup to dispose of, standing up, eyes closed, taking a long moment to feel, to experience the fading warmth of the day, the play of the breeze on her skin and in her hair, the lingering pleasant aftertaste of the sherbet.

“How many?”, she asked.

“How many what?”, Usul shrugged, rising to stand beside her, retrieving his car keys from his pocket.

“Women. Before me.”

A quiet chuckle. “Three. And none recently.”

They walked back to Usul's unremarkable light SUV, the security alarm chirping as he deactivated it with the fob and unlocked the doors remotely.

“Did you love them? Any of them?”, Desiree asked.

He nodded. “In a way, I still do.”

“So why—?” 

“I never abandoned any of them”, Usul cut Desiree short. “When there was a break-up, it was mostly amicable. Usually. And I tried to learn something from every situation when it happened.” 

Usul started the vehicle and pulled out into light traffic.

“You didn’t blame them?”, Desiree sounded incredulous.

“I was just as much at fault. People grow and change. If you’re lucky, you grow in ways that compliment each other", Usul explained. “If not, you grow apart and go your separate ways. Sometimes you even remain friends.”

Desiree stared out the open passenger window, the breeze of their passage flickering tickling tendrils of black hair on her cheek until she tucked them behind her ear, lost In thought.

“We can dine out, or I can cook supper", Usul offered, smiling.

“I don’t wish to share you."

Usul raised an eyebrow quizzically. “Now I’m curious…”

The once-spirit sighed, not quite annoyed. “I don’t have much time as a human left", she admitted. “And I don’t want to be distracted by other people! I want…”

Usul’s smug, irritating smile. “What do you want?”

“I want you all to myself! I…I want to remember what it’s like to be desired, cherished!”, Desiree demanded, hands open, expressive. “I deserve to be…”

“Loved?”

“Yes! Why not?!”, Desiree barked. “Wait, where are you taking me?”

“Grocery shopping.”

*-*-*

Wandering the aisles of the supermarket with Usul was almost overwhelming for Desiree. The mounds of fresh fruits and vegetables, many completely unfamiliar to her, gave off a mass of cool, earthy scents, from sweet and subtle to bold and savory. Packaging of all kinds in a riot of design, colour and textures, in metal, plastic, and stiff paperboard.

And people. Almost too many.

Parents with petulant and bored children in tow, singles prowling alone, couples in a diversity, some happy with each others company, others barely tolerating their partners presence. 

While Usul was briefly debating with himself on the merits of which vegetable to include on the evening's menu, Desiree distractedly bumped into another shopper. Irritated by the unintentional contact, she was cut short by the other person.

“Desiree!”, the black-haired, blue-eyed young man yipped in shocked recognition, jumping back slightly, shifting to a defensive posture.

“Do I know—wait, I do!”, the former ghost grinned. “Phan—”

“Keep it down!”, Danny Fenton hissed, motioning for subtlety. “What are you doing here?! What are you up to?!”

“I could ask you the same thing", Desiree smiled suggestively, teasing her nemesis, left arm under her large breasts, hand cupping her right elbow as she stroked the corner of her mouth with the fingertips of her right hand.

“I got stuck shopping with my family”, the young man explained testily, “And I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t cause a big scene!”

Desiree reached out and ruffled Danny's thatch of black hair playfully. “Don’t you fret. I'm here for the same reason you are.”

“Huh?” Horribly confused, Danny pushed her hand away and tried to finger-comb his hair back in place.

“Buying food.”

“Since when do ghosts eat?” Danny's confusion was mounting rapidly.

“Since she agreed to become human for forty hours", Usul calmly interrupted. “Is he bothering you, Desiree?”

Danny gaped open-mouthed in astonishment at his one-time foe's companion. “Wait! You don't know who she really is, how dangero—”

“I know precisely who and what Desiree is." Usul’s tight-lipped smile was a warning. “I’d appreciate it if you’d let us shop in peace.”

“Oh, this is far too entertaining!”, Desiree purred, delighted at the situation. “Much better than I could have wished for. Danny can’t do anything because he would expose his secret, and I'm technically the victim if he does!”

“Desiree, I asked if we could keep the property destruction to a minimum", Usul gently reminded her with a knowing smile, nodding his head close to hers.

The ghost-made-flesh leaned close to Danny, affording him a quick stolen glimpse down her blouse. “I’m actually enjoying myself, being human until noon tomorrow. Try not to spoil it for me, hmm?”, she murmured.

Danny blinked, swallowing hard, trying desperately not to think about the generous curves he’d just peeked at. “Di-did you just say ‘human'?”

“Mm-hmm…”, Desiree purred, knowing she’d caught him peeking. “Goodbye, Danny. Sweet dreams…”

“Is he always that slow on the uptake?”, Usul inquired as they walked away, leaving Danny to wonder what the hell had just happened and why it felt like he’d just lost a fight.

*-*-*

Supper had been a simple but satisfying goulash, rich with tomato and paprika, served with roasted potatoes and grilled asparagus, eaten by candle-light. Leftovers had been put in containers and refrigerated, dishes and cookware put in the dishwasher and the cycle started.

Desiree sat on the couch, legs tucked under herself, fingers of one hand stroking the soft silk of her skirt, remembering. Thinking.

A cool breeze wafted in from the sliding patio door, ruffling the curtain, exposing brief glimpses of the gathering dusk outside.

Usul flicked out the kitchen light, leaving the living room lit by a single lamp above the couch, taking a seat beside the attractive young woman, picking up his book from where he’d left it much earlier in the day.

”Oh no you don't!”, Desiree protested with a grin, leaning over and plucking the paperback out of Usul's hand. “I granted your wish, now you’re going to grant mine!” 

The indulgent half-smile, once irritating, that Desiree was now coming to enjoy. “And just what might that wish be, oh lady mine?"

Her heart lurched in her chest. ‘Did he just…’, Desiree speculated. ‘Does he know what he just said?’

Reaching for the waistband of her skirt, Desiree began to untuck her blouse. “Must I speak it? Must I shed my dignity was well as my clothes?”

“There’s no rush, Dizereh”, Usul reached out to stay her hands, feeling her tremble. “We have all night.” 

“You don’t understand!”, she protested, flustered. “I—I’m human again! And…and I…”

“When your Sultan came to you, came for you”, Usul asked, honest, respectful, “Did he ever ask if you wanted him? Or did he assume you were there to serve his needs?”

Desiree blinked. Her Sultan had made so many promises, professed his love…but never once asked her what she wanted. Her Sultan had been her entire world, the reason for her existence…while she had been entertainment, a distraction. Her Sultan had obeyed the order of his wife who had borne him children, sons…while she…hadn’t.

“What time is it?”, she whispered.

Usul lifted his cell-phone. “Mmm…nine-ish? 

Some quick figuring on her fingers. “I have fifteen hours…”, Desiree announced. “Fifteen hours to make enough memories to last an eternity.” She stared at Usul, intent, defiant. “It’s not fair!”

“May I?” Usul’s hand hovered near her cheek. Desiree leaned into the touch.

“I wish it…”, she breathed.

The hand on her cheek slid behind her head, his fingers tangling in her hair, drawing her forward into a tender, teasing, nibbling kiss, his other hand on the curve of her hip. Desiree felt a soft moan escape her.

Long minutes passed as they embraced, Desiree stiffening as she felt Usul kiss along her jaw to her ear, nipping gently on the lobe, a thrill running up her spine, the fine hairs on her arms lifting in sensual reaction.

“Stop teasing me!”, Desiree panted. “I’m no blushing maiden!”

Usul’s hand on her breast, lifting the soft, supple weight, his thumb flicking her sensitive nipple into pleasantly aching firmness, squeezing. Desiree ran her fingers through Usul’s hair, purring, sighing. Tugs at clothing, and his hand caressed bare skin, gently pinching, pulling at the stiffened nubbin.

Desiree's blouse had been pulled completely free from being tucked in, and Usul’s hands petted and stroked her heated skin beneath the flimsy barrier, making her shiver when he ran his fingertips down her spine, feather light. He kissed the hollow of her throat, eliciting a husky chuckle as she pulled the scarf free from her hair, tossing it aside, finger-combing her thick locks to tumble and cascade in an ebony wave. Usul's hand shifted from her breast to slide up her bare leg, under her skirt to caress the curve of her bottom.

“Knew we forgot to buy you something", Usul muttered. Desiree replied by pulling the blouse off over her head with a smile and free of her hair, to drop unheeded to the floor, revealing the plump swell of her large breasts, gleaming like polished cedar, cupping them in her hands, pressing them together, offering them to Usul.

He kissed her, from her lips, along her jaw, down her neck to peck each soft mound in turn. “You’re beautiful…” Then he chuckled.

“What?”, Desiree scoffed quietly, green eyes smiling as she sat half-naked in front of her admirer.

“I do believe I’ve fallen for you", Usul grinned.

A soft, slightly sad smile touched Desiree's lips. “You don’t know me…”

“I want to…”

“One night…”, Desiree ran her fingers through his hair, kissed him. “Would it be enough for you?”

“I didn’t expect to…”, Usul paused.

“Don’t play with me, mortal", the former-spirit warned. “I’m no man’s toy.”

“I’d sooner try to stop a storm with a sack”, Usul nodded, staring into her eyes. “Desiree, you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met. You witnessed history firsthand, things we have to guess about. You're smart, and witty, charming…”, he shrugged. “If one night is all I have, then let’s make it one that both of us never forget.”

Desiree stood, wriggling the skirt over her hips and down her shapely legs, stepping out of the puddle of silk, kicking it aside. “I was sealed in a bottle for more than a hundred and fifty years. I think I went a little mad. I must have.” She took a step back, extending her hand, inviting him to follow her. “Make me forget my loneliness…”, Desiree whispered.

Usul stood, taking her hand, leading her the bedroom.

Soft light as remaining clothes were shed, Usul laying Desiree on the wide queen bed, exploring her body with fingers, lips and tongue. Desiree returning the attention, anticipation building, until she couldn’t wait any longer, pushing Usul to lie on the bed, swinging her leg over his hips, gripping him in her hand, guiding him into her wet, warm center.

“In me", she panted. “Need you…in me!” Desiree hunched her hips, taking Usul deeper, leaning over him, her breasts swaying in his face, his hands gripping her hips, guiding her, thrusting gently up into her, her moans counterpointing his heavy breathing, his legs bracing against the bed to lend strength to his motion. 

She stiffened, trembling, belly fluttering, groaning, breasts bouncing, biting her lip. “Ohhh….yessss…”

Slumping forward, breathing heavily. “That’s the result of all your teasing, you beast…”, She grinned in the half-light. 

Desiree could feel his pulse, inside her.

“More?”, Usul offered, smiling, kissing her, hands stroking her back.

Desiree settled her weight against his chest. “Mm-hmm. Just need…to catch my… breath…”, she nodded.

*-*-*

Later. Sunlight angled through the curtains hung over the bedroom window.

Desiree nestled in the crook of Usul’s arm, her green eyes watching the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest, arm over his abdomen, one leg draped over his. She was overwarm, covered in dried sweat, hair a tangled nest from the night's exertions. Her belly ached deliciously, breasts pleasantly over-sensitive. She reached up, fingers tracing his lips.

Eyes closed, Usul pushed her hand away gently with a huff of mild annoyance. “If you don’t stop being a pest, I’ll send you to my room.”

“Promises, promises…", Desiree teased.

Silence for a span of heartbeats.

“Will you stay for breakfast?”, Usul asked quietly.

Desiree nodded. “Yes.”

*-*-*

After breakfast, and a lingering shared shower, black hair patiently combed and brushed free of snarls and tangles, Desiree stood naked on the balcony, reveling in the feeling of the sun on her skin and the cool kiss of the late morning breeze.

Usul, in black track pants and a dark green tee-shirt that had seen better days, stepped out on the balcony with her, draping his bathrobe over her shoulders. “You’ll catch cold.”

“He never stayed the night", Desiree observed quietly, nodding, as Usul embraced her from behind, his chin on her shoulder. “Never once watched the dawn with me”, she said, holding both of his hands with hers. 

Silence.

“How long…?”, Desiree inquired, a note of hesitation in her voice.

“Not long. Maybe ten minutes?”, Usul whispered, as the both stared out at the city.

Desiree stroked the backs of his fingers, of his hands, memorizing their features.

“If you could wish for anything at al—“, she began.

“Please don’t”, Usul cut her off, holding Desiree just a bit closer.

She turned, looking over her shoulder at him. “You do have a wish! I can see it in your eyes! Tell me!”

He shook his head, adamant. “I…can’t. It's stupid, and petty, and selfish, and I won’t subject you to it!”

Desiree reached up, caressing his cheek. “Please…”

He sighed, unable to refuse her again. “Hypothetically, I might, possibly, wish that you would choose to live out a normal, natural, boring, joyful, painful, confusing, frustrating, and magnificent human lifetime”, he replied, staring out into the distance.

“With you?”

Usul shrugged. “If you choose. It would be your life, your decision.”

“You would cherish me?”, Desiree queried.

“Every day", Usul nodded.

“Indulge me?”

“Within reason.”

“Would you…love me?” Desiree was hopeful. Scared.

Another nod, inhaling the subtle scent of her hair. “I would hope we learn to love together, grow together”, Usul explained honestly. “I'm horribly infatuated with you right now, excited, scared. Honestly, I’m going to be a mess.”

The alarm on his cell-phone activated, sounding merrily, heralding immanent loss. Noon.

Desiree’s agreed to time as a human, forty short hours, was up. Expended.

A gentle kiss. “Yes, I would, I do love you”, Usul sighed, certain that when he opened his eyes, Desiree would be nothing but a memory.

“Will you teach me to read?”

Usul’s eyes snapped open.

Desiree was still in his arms. Turning to face him, linking her fingers behind his neck.

Confusion in his eyes. 

“I didn’t even speak English until some fool wished I could”, Desiree smiled. “So don’t you think it’s time I finally learned to read it?”

Usul nodded. “You’ll need patience.”

She smiled up at him, fingers combing the hair back from his forehead. “I’ve got all the time in the world.” 

“I’m not perfect", Usul cautioned.

“I’m petty, jealous, vain, and can be horribly vindictive, and you'd love me anyway”, Desiree sighed, happier than she could remember being in an immeasurably long time. “Are you sure you still want me?”

Usul nodded.

“Make me some lunch?”, she requested.

“As you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it. Desiree gets a happy ending.
> 
> I hope you ejoyed this little excursion into 'what if?', and thanks for reading!


End file.
